Dead in the Ground
'"Dead in the Ground" '''is the third episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 144th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Mets the Mailman, premiering on March 18, 2015. In the episode, Landon and Sabrina put a plan in motion to protect Austin. Meanwhile, the Sheriff's Deputy tries to cope with his recent divorce from Sabrina. The Episode LANDON'S APARTMENT "Landon!" Sabrina called, "Landon, he's waking up!" Landon dropped his medical journal and ran down the stairs. Sabrina was sitting over Austin on the sofa, who was slowly opening his eyes. He had only been sleeping in Landon's house for the night. Sunlight was streaming onto Austin's face from the window. "W...what...?" Austin said, analyzing Sabrina's face. He began to take in his surroundings. "Thank God," Landon sighed and sat on the other side of the couch. "Where am I?" Austin asked, "Is this your house?" "Yeah," Landon said, "You suffered a coma or something. Couldn't really tell since I couldn't bring you to the hospital." "Why?" Austin asked. Sabrina and Landon exchanged glances. They had agreed to put off the whole 'Everyone thinks you're dead' aspect until the end. "Can you tell us what you remember?" Landon asked. Austin rubbed his head. "I was in my office...reading over some of the murder files. I finished and decided to go home...I found your gift basket outside my door and brought it in and then someone grabbed me. Everything went dark." "They found your blood all over the office," Sabrina said, "But Landon said you didn't lose any. At least nothing substantial." "Someone else's blood?" Austin asked, grimacing. "We don't know," Landon said, "Can you remember anything else important?" Austin paused. "I remember it being dark. Opening my eyes a few times and seeing nothing. There was food and water in the box...I ate it all by the time you guys found me I guess." "We found you in the tunnels," Sabrina said, "Beneath Sawyer Gulch. You were in a box smeared with blood." "Gross," Austin said, shaking, "Do you know who did it?" "No," Sabrina said gravely, "You cannot recall your attacker?" "I never saw his face," Austin said. "His?" Landon said. Austin shook his head. "Just a guess." Austin stretched and stood. "I better get back to my apartment," he said, "Thanks for your help, though. Seriously. But now I need to find who did this to me." "Wait," Landon said, looking nervously at Sabrina, "You can't really go out there.." Austin ogled at them. "Why not?" Sabrina took his hand. Landon felt a slight surge of jealousy. "Austin," she said, "the Sheriff's department ruled you as dead. The Killer thinks he succeeded. If you go out there, the Killer will come after you again. If we want to find him before he finds you, we have to keep the charade that you're dead." Austin's eyes were as wide as they could be. His mouth was agape. "I'm sorry," Landon said, "but you're dead. You've been deleted from history. You're nothing to anyone here. To everyone else, you're dead in the ground." "Okay," Austin said, vacillating on his feet, "I'm dead. Does my wife know?" "Not that you're alive," Landon said, "We couldn't reach her." "Should I leave town?" Austin said. "That," Landon said, "or you stay here with me until we catch your attempted Killer." "Landon and I are going to find him no matter what you choose," Sabrina said. "Hell I'm staying," Austin said, "Katherine and I didn't spend two years trying to find a new home for me to get killed on Day One." "Perfect," Landon said, "I've already had the other bedroom made up for you." "Thanks," Austin said. He looked at the other two. "What's first?" "I have a plan," Sabrina said, "But neither of you will like it." "I want to call my wife first," Austin said. Landon and Sabrina nodded. Austin used the landline and walked into the other bedroom. "I hope Katherine hasn't been too deep in mourning," Sabrina said, "I'd hate it if she had a heart attack of joy or something..." "I don't know," Landon said, "Don't you remember what he was saying in his sleep?" Sabrina lifted her eyebrows. "Natalie," she said. Natalie, Landon repeated in his head. Austin said nothing else. "Temptation," Sabrina said, "is worse than any sin." "Temptation leads to sin," Landon said. "I hate cheaters," Sabrina said. Landon looked away. He kept picturing Bryce and Christie. But that was not his secret to tell. Unless he caught them again. Then it was open season. Austin came back in the room, the phone pressed to his ear. "Just wait, Katherine. Don't come to town. Not until this is sorted out. Yes. I love you too. More than anything. Goodbye." Austin set the phone on the table. He crossed his arms. "What's your plan, Sabrina?" "Here's the thing," Sabrina said, "Whoever went after Austin might go back to make sure he's dead. If Austin isn't there..." "I'm doomed," Austin said. "But what if we left a replacement...someone to serve as a double?" Austin and Landon stared. What was she suggesting...? "We need to put a replacement body in that box," Sabrina said. Austin and Landon clamored. Hell no! Landon thought. Kill someone and stuff them in a box just to save Austin? Absolutely not! "Whoa whoa!" Sabrina said, "Nothing too serious! We go down the morgue, steal a stiff, dress it like Austin and stuff it in the box. The Killer won't look twice." Landon perked. The morgue... "I know just the body," he said, "but it'll be wrong. Just saying." "We don't have a choice," Sabrina said, "I hope Alice is in today." SHERIFF's HOUSE Oliver Winthrop caught the Sheriff in his living room before making his afternoon rounds. "Something on your mind, Ollie?" Silas said. Oliver nodded. "Sabrina Kim and Landon Langdon. They've been oddly jittery this morning." "You don't have to keep tabs on Sabrina, you know," Silas said, "You're divorced." Oliver stared at the ground. "I'm not stalking her, if that's what you're insinuating." "I'm not insinuating anything," Silas said, "I'm just not convinced Sabrina and Landon are guilty of anything. This isn't the first time you asked me for a search warrant on Sabrina." "I'm not asking for a search warrant!" Oliver said, feeling his temper rise again. Silas held out his hand. "Tell me what's wrong, son." "It's Landon. He gets all attached to this lawyer who gets himself killed. He starts prodding in places he shouldn't and then this morning, it's like he found something. Now he's dragged Sabrina into whatever it is." Silas stroked his chin. "Hmm. You're right about Landon's feelings toward Mr. Devereaux. He's never cared too much about the other murders. It might do good to search the apartment." The Deputy held out his hand. Silas dropped Landon's apartment key into Oliver's palm. MORGUE Alice Stall was the town mortician. She dealt with all the murder victims, cleaning them up for their rushed funerals. She was always busy it seemed. But she was always kind, especially to Landon. The doctors in town stuck together. "You wanted to show your friends the dressing of a corpse?" Alice asked Landon, eyebrows raised. Landon nodded. Alice looked at Austin, whose face was clouded by a hat. "Is he supposed to be eerie?" she asked. Sabrina laughed. "He had a tanning malfunction. Self-conscious. So! Let's see the corpse!" Alice snorted. "You're eager. Here...let me go grab my keys." Alice disappeared into her office. Landon, Sabrina, and Austin acted. They unlocked one of the older freezers and slid out the body. It was naked. They shoved the body into the stairwell. Alice reemerged and opened another locker, removing a woman. She slid her out onto the table; she hadn't suspected anything. Landon, Sabrina, and Austin waited for a half hour as Alice detailed the procedure. She got oddly excited when she got to the woman's feet. When she was done, she slid the body back into the locker and sealed it, to wait inside until burial. "So," Alice said proudly, "Any future morticians?" "Pass," Sabrina said, "I think I'll go now." "Same," Landon said. He took Austin's arm and the three hurried to the stairwell. Once inside, they lifted the stolen body and carried it to Landon's awaiting car. LANDON'S APARTMENT There was nothing here. The only thing that had caught Oliver's eye was Austin's hat. Maybe he and Landon were gay for each other. Oliver didn't care anymore. Austin Devereaux was dead. Landon was grieving. Who gave a shit. He called the Sheriff. "Yeah. Nothing here. I'm sorry to waste your time. Close the case." Down in the Square, Oliver bumped into Natalie. "Excuse you, Deputy," Natalie said, smiling at him. Oliver winked at her. TUNNELS "Are you sure no one will notice the body?" Austin asked as Sabrina and Landon dropped the body into the box. "Positive," Landon said, "The family hasn't decided what to do with it yet." "Let's go," Sabrina said, "I hate these tunnels now." SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Sabrina parted to go have dinner with Bryce. Landon parked the car and yawned. "I think I'm going right to sleep," Landon said, "Let me know if you need anything." "Thanks," Austin said, pulling a hood over his head, "Let's just get inside." Landon suddenly gasped. "Oh...ew!" "What?" Austin said. He followed Landon's gaze to the Sterling house. On the top floor, pressed against the window, was a naked Natalie. And Oliver was right behind her. Landon cringed. "Have some dignity..." he mumbled. Austin couldn't tear his eyes away from the spectacle. He was absolutely, uncontrollably overcome with lust. CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II Father Kelly tied up the two bodies in the basement. They were to be disposed of tomorrow. He draped a tarp over them and sprayed some Febreze. He adjusted his clerical collar and ascended to the Church's main floor. A black woman was standing near the altar. She had bright pink hair. "Welcome," Father Kelly said, "Do you seek the Lord's wisdom?" "Not quite," the woman said, "but there is something I need to do." Father Kelly smiled politely. "What's that then?" "I need to confess." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Having just been rescued in the previous episode, Austin awakes to the truth that everyone thinks he is dead. The three; Landon, Austin, and Sabrina; decide to hide a replacement body where Austin had been stashed. They steal a body from the morgue. Oliver Winthrop and Natalie began their affair in this episode. Ophelia arrives at the Church to confess at the end of the episode. References Febreeze was referenced, used by the Father. Trivia *This was the first appearance of Alice Stall, the town mortician. *This is the first episode that proposes an idea of the Killer. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes